1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a divided connector with auxiliary housings accommodated in a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,040 discloses a divided connector that can be connected with a mating connector. The divided connector has a frame formed with accommodating chambers. Auxiliary housings are accommodated in the accommodating chambers and terminal fittings are mounted in the auxiliary housings. The terminal fittings may be grouped, for example, according to their connector circuits and may be collected in common auxiliary housings for convenient testing, and the like.
Production processes for harnesses of important circuits, such as air-bag circuits, are different from the production processes for harnesses of general circuits. On the other hand, important circuits often have fewer contact positions. Thus, the use of auxiliary housings for general circuits is wasteful because many cavities are left empty. Nevertheless, if exclusive auxiliary housings are prepared, a frame must have accommodating chambers used exclusively for the auxiliary housings. Thus, it is necessary to produce a frame having a different construction, leading to a considerable cost increase.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the flexibility of a divided connector.